dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alchemist
About the book Encyclopaedia of Alchemy Appendix A: Professions is also needed. It is given when you finish talking to Vid Cheber. (it is also possible to obtain an Encyclopaedia of Alchemy Appendix A: Professions and simple read it to learn the profession without needing to talk to any of the profession masters)-as of the recent update to version 1.14.2 -- user:222.154.104.123 This is not true Luit-zen 12:34, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Note: You get these for free when learning the profession. How does one use the Alchemy Encyclopaedia Proffesions A successfully to bypass the need to speak to the four tutors? I have the updated version and the book and even some green fingers but I cant simply read the book and become an alchemist..getting to the last teacher is impossible. -- user:209.23.17.116 :If im correct this is a miss information, i have remove it from the page and bring it here to the talk page this information its very suspicius --Cizagna 14:17, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :: You over-reverted. The ' Note: You get these for free when learning the profession. ' line is correct. The content added by 222.154.104.123 is false. // Peet 08:49, 2 October 2006 (UTC) About the difficulty of going to the last teacher I found and tested a quick way to go to the last teacher : Quick Kamikaze attacks can clear the way ! :1 save your position at the Sufokia Zaap :2 Hide your pet in the inventory, check your energy level (you should be able to die 2 or 3 times without becoming a ghost) :3 go to the brigde, and attack a group :4 give up the fight as soon as possible, without bothering to try to fight :5 do no bother to heal and return directly to the bridge without any waiting. :6 be quick but careful on the way :7 if there is still hostiles blocking the bridge, go to point 3 :8 if the way is clear go through, and on next map speak to the master. As the monsters respawn slowly, you should be able to eliminate all monsters from the map in 2 or 3 suicide attacks without giving them enough time to come back to mess with you. Ennoil 09:46 31 October 2006 For the third person that is at 1,31 some people cannot find a place to get to the person, some suggest that you have to be p2p, others say that you dont have to do this part anymore. Changes in 2.0 - Gather Locations Did the change in gather locations happen in 2.0? I decided to make an alchemist today, and from Astrub City, and ALL the way through the fields near Astrub, where it is reported that something should be, and the whole way to the Bonta Fields, where there are also reported flowers, and nowhere, even on my way there, did a spot a one, single, Flax flower. Am I looking the wrong places, or am I just blind? I know there have been problems with fishing as well, but that was fixed yesterday in the minor patch that introduced the new soul eaters, so it should be safe to assume any other professions had their problems solved as well right? I know for a fact that there are still a few flax located around the nothern part of Incarnam, but that doesn't help a higher level character. Anyone can tell me where there are Flax, as I am apparently too blind to find any, or come with some kind of confirmation that there are, indeed, no Flax outside of incarnam? I am pretty sure it is the first one, but since I know some of the bugs Ankaman have made throughout the years, it could just as well be that they "forgot" to place Flax in 2.0 or something similar --Eli-Wolf (talk) 20:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :They did indeed change the locations. It is still about, I found some when raising my Alchemist on 2.0, can't remember the co ords I'm afraid. Galrauch (talk) 21:43, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, it is good to know that there are at least still something somewhere. At the moment, it feels like looking for something that doesn't exist, which kinda sucks. I'll keep looking and post the Coords once I find them xP --Eli-Wolf (talk) 11:50, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Found some. A couple of maps in near Ingalsses' fields with Flax, and a few with Hemp. This should help people a bit at first though. Ingalsses' Fields These are Coordinates for Flax. The number following is the approximate amount of nodes present on that screen. :9,9 - 6 :8,6 - 4 :7,4 - 8 :7,8 - 17 These are Coordinates for Hemp. The number following is the approximate amount of nodes present on that screen. :7,4 - 8 :9,9 - 8 If anyone want to put these in a map or something similar, feel free to do that. I have no clue how to use HTML or anything of the likes lol.--Eli-Wolf (talk) 12:45, December 17, 2009 (UTC)